


Faith

by CrescentSnow



Series: when characters other than antagonists try their hands at internal monologue [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, You and me against the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow
Summary: It is what bounded them together...It is the reason for their everything...





	Faith

FAITH

Faith. That simple word is where their confidence, loyalty, trusts, and professionalism is from. It's only a five-lettered, one syllable word and yet it conveys a lot of meaning for them. It is pretty simple but pretty complex at the same time.

Faith is the one thing that keeps them going.

Faith in each other is the second best thing they have, for their love considers it as next to its prowess.

Faith that what ever may come they will continue to love each other till time ends for the two of them.

Faith is where everything begun.

Faith is where everything ends.

End


End file.
